


猫与狗的区别

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 普通七五车





	猫与狗的区别

“最喜欢的体位？”许佳琪念出纸条上的问题，手捂住脸娇羞的扭动了一下，“讨厌，这怎么答啦，人家还没谈过恋爱耶。”

包房里发出一阵整齐的嘘声。莫寒一掌拍上桌子，说这么简单的问题你磨磨唧唧干啥呢，快点答。国王游戏在酒精的作用下进入了飙车阶段，莫寒连续三轮被抽中，在戴萌身上做俯卧撑，嘴对嘴给徐子轩喂饼干，在孔肖吟面前边解扣子边滑跪，已然进入了自暴自弃阶段。

相对来说许佳琪这个惩罚确实不算什么，她也知道自己捡了便宜不敢再尬戏，手指抵着唇边认真思考起来。

“乘骑位吧，坐着的那种。”许佳琪说，“比较适合接吻，头发也不会糊到脸。”

嘿，这答案听着可不像凭空想象出来的。徐子轩嘴角一扬，贼兮兮的贴近许佳琪的脸，告诉她坦白从宽抗拒从严，赶快交待时间地点人物。

“小孩子别闹，找你爸玩去。”许佳琪笑着推她，徐子轩夸张的往另一边倒，靠在了吴哲晗身上。她们仨是名义上的三口之家，徐子轩喝的有点晕，都没觉得自己的说法有什么不妥，她在吴哲晗肩膀蹭了蹭，说阿爸，你知道阿妈跟谁滚过床单吗。

吴哲晗本来半躺着靠在沙发背上，听完后突然坐起身，徐子轩就摔在了沙发上，迷迷糊糊的控诉她虐待儿童。

吴哲晗伸手去够酒桶，把自己的杯子补满再一饮而尽，未融的冰块也一起倒进嘴里，在咀嚼时发出咔滋咔滋的响声。她衣服短，一抬手就会露出半截后腰，徐子轩侧躺在她身后，在昏暗的光线中眯起眼。

咋了这是，又被猫挠了？

好惨一阿爸。

许佳琪的发梢随着身体的动作起起伏伏，挂上吴哲晗的唇角，在接吻时被吃进了嘴里。吴哲晗两只手都腾不出空来，皱着眉让许佳琪把头发弄开。

许佳琪挑开发丝，顺势把食指探进她嘴里，吴哲晗的牙生的整齐，摸上去有种奇妙的满足感，咬起人来发力也很均匀，酥酥麻麻的，痒的许佳琪轻笑出声。

吴哲晗那天来她家看Q米，抱猫的手法极其娴熟，亲上去的角度苏的要命。许佳琪不自觉的往那边靠，回过神来发现吴哲晗的眼睫毛已经近在咫尺，而她嘴唇微张，在碰上对方前轻轻说了声，我也要。

至于后来是怎么要到床上去，又怎么要成炮友而不是女朋友的，许佳琪本人也不是很清楚。

吴哲晗右手忙着进出她，左手忙着摸胸，因为惯用手的缘故她总是揉同一边，许佳琪对此颇有微词。她想，如果按摩真的有丰胸效果，那她岂不是要从一个悲惨境界，进入另一个更悲惨的境界。于是她请求吴哲晗换一换，不要总冷落另一边。没想到这人居然拒绝了，还一脸认真的说那样我不得劲，要不你自己摸。

许佳琪简直要被她气死了。傻瓜，笨蛋，不解风情！她在心里把她一顿痛骂，决定亲自上手，教她正确的哄女生方式。

吴哲晗衬衫纽扣没系着，衣襟下露出若隐若现的柔软，她身材曲线极好，像个衣服架子，穿什么都好看。大家都这么认为，除了许佳琪，她觉得吴哲晗不穿衣服最好看。许佳琪将手探进她衣服里，拢上她的胸揉捏着，指腹轻轻擦过敏感的地方，被小气鬼报复性的用力顶弄了几下。

许佳琪闷哼出声，但指尖动作却没有收敛，揉搓着因为自己而变得挺立的乳尖，贴到吴哲晗耳边轻声说，再用力一点，好喜欢。

吴哲晗有时候真受不了许佳琪，色情话说得脸不红心不跳，明明她才是攻方，却总感觉对方才是掌控进程的人。许佳琪对此给出的建议是换她当攻，被吴哲晗果断拒绝了。许佳琪有点不甘心，但只有一点点，她要求不高，只要能接吻，能摸胸就满足了，吴哲晗在她身下娇喘的样子她还真的很难想象。

许佳琪那晚没有说谎，她确实喜欢这个姿势，可以肆无忌惮的接吻，从开始吻到结束，还可以在高潮后赖着不走，搂着她的脖子商量晚上去哪里吃好吃的。

至于两人迟迟不能达成一致，吵着吵着又滚到床上去这事，就不在这里细说了。

单身久了会想谈恋爱，那床单滚多了呢，会想清心寡欲吗？许佳琪把这两条综合起来思考了一下，得出了自己想谈一场柏拉图恋爱的结论。她趴在床上翘着脚，看吴哲晗只穿着一件宽大的衬衫，光着脚在屋里溜达。

许佳琪觉得不公平，自己都快累虚脱了，凭什么吴哲晗还能跑能跳，能因为她一句饿了就爬起来帮她找零食。哼，一定是因为当受更消耗体力，许佳琪很快下了结论。

吴哲晗最后只找到包辣条，挠着脑袋走回来问她要不要吃。许佳琪脸本来贴着床边，吴哲晗一过来就变成贴着她的腿。白皙、紧致、线条优美、肌肤细腻，许佳琪不由自主的伸手去摸，早把什么柏拉图抛到了脑后。

她不光要跟吴哲晗谈恋爱，还要跟她做爱。

许佳琪把吴哲晗按倒在床上，吻随着解钮扣的进程慢慢下移，从锁骨来到小腹，夸奖她健身房没白去，腹肌都练出来了一些。吴哲晗起初没当回事，直到许佳琪继续往下，她才慌张的抓住了她的手。

“做什么？”吴哲晗想把她拉上来。

“狗狗如果舔人的话，就会被称为舔狗。”许佳琪没回答，而是讲起了网络传说，“但猫就不会，猫舔你是因为信任你，喜欢你，想照顾你，想跟你永远在一起。”

“明白了吗，哈士哲。”许佳琪动了动她幻想中的狐狸耳朵，没有去管被限制住的手腕，直接咬着内裤往下扯，”所以有些事你不行，但我可以。“

吴哲晗把手臂横在眼前，陌生快感带来的燥热让她心跳加速，说话都夹杂着喘息。

“kiki…”

“嗯？我在呢。”许佳琪温柔的握上她的手。

“狐狸...是犬科...”

知识带来的不一定是力量，还有可能是许佳琪涨红了脸说的这句。

傻瓜，笨蛋，不解风情！


End file.
